Facebook: Cerrar Sesión
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sakura tiró del cable de la corriente eléctrica cuando su computadora no quiso apresurarse en apagar y con una fuerza ciclónica abrió la puerta de su clóset casi arrancándole las bisagras. Ya las arreglaría su padre después. Ahora ella debía alistarse para su tan esperada cita. Sí, con su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto… hasta que me lo regale. Facebook y cualquier otra compañía o marca que pudiera mencionarse pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Oneshot 8 de la serie "Facebook".**

* * *

—_¿Dónde quedó tu vida social? _

—_Se la robó Facebook…_

* * *

**FACEBOOK: CERRAR SESIÓN**

_Capítulo Único_

Haruno Sakura estaba segura de que todo era mentira. Alguna especie de complot hecho deliberadamente para afectar la hombría de su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha. Porque ella se negaba a creer que Sasuke tuviera tendencias homosexuales, que lo declarara abiertamente y que el novio no fuera otro que Naruto… pero si era cierto ¡argh! ¿Todas esas veces que Naruto la acosó eran una pantalla o algo así? No sabía si creerlo o no, pues estaba publicado en Facebook y Facebook no mentía… regularmente. ¡Que era como un periódico adolescente!

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura comenzó a tejer planes para regresarle lo macho a Sasuke en los que se involucraban ella y las tangas de hilo dental que Ino le había regalado al cumplir quince años. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula y se dijo que eso era demasiado hasta para ella. O sea, ¿cómo se suponía que haría para llegar al cuarto de Sasuke más desnuda que vestida sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Lo de desnuda podía arreglarlo fácilmente usando un saco largo, de esos que tenía su mamá, pero de llegar a su habitación estaba difícil. No había ni árboles ni cañerías por allí que le facilitaran la tarea y no era un puñetero ninja como para deslizarse furtivamente dentro de su casa.

Lanzando un suspiro entre derrotado y enamorado, Sakura decidió realizar primero un poco de investigación y sacar sus conclusiones después. Y como era tan cobarde como para abordar a Sasuke en la vida real y exigirle que le aclarara ese embrollo, Sakura utilizó su recurso favorito: Facebook. No le tenía mucha esperanza, pues la última vez que había hablado con Sasuke (y de hecho era la única) el chico no había querido conversar con ella, por eso mismo cuando lo encontró felizmente conectado en el chat decidió no emocionarse mucho.

"_Hola"_ tecleó con los dedos temblándole por la angustia. ¿Qué tal que de verdad había estado tratando de ligar con un chico homosexual?

Para sorpresa de Sakura y de cada uno de sus rosados cabellos, Sasuke no demoró en contestarle.

"_Hola. ¿Qué tal?"_

El corazón de Sakura latió a mil por hora y lanzó un grito que llenó toda la casa. Su madre la regañó desde la sala y Sakura chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta. Eso lo hacía porque su madre no la veía, porque si estuviera frente a ella… joder, acabaría muerta.

"_Bien, ¿cómo te va a ti?"_

Aún gritando medio ahogadamente, Sakura se reprendió por hacer la clásica y monótona conversación que cualquier persona sin quehacer hace. ¿Cómo iba a causar buena impresión así? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!

"_Voy tirando. Mi vida se está volviendo un fastidio"._

Emocionada porque Sasuke estaba especialmente abierto y hablador hoy, Sakura tecleó su respuesta más rápido de lo que parpadeaba. Atribuyó su velocidad al amor, pero esperó un poco antes de presionar _enter_. No quería que Sasuke se enterara de lo muy obviamente desesperada que estaba.

"_¿Te ha pasado algo malo?"_

¡Uh! Obvio que sí, ¡tonta! Se dijo Sakura interiormente. Exteriormente estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio hasta que la frente le quedó de un bonito tono colorado. Luego de su autocastigo se repuso.

"_Me han hecho parecer algo que obviamente no soy por una tonta apuesta"._

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Que soy gay"._

El nuevo grito de Sakura no se hizo esperar y esta vez se escuchó por todo el vecindario, no solo en su casa. Su felicidad era tan grande como el mismísimo sol. ¡Ella ya sabía que Sasuke no podía ser homosexual! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! Y ahora que estaba charlando con él podría seducirlo tal y como lo había planeado desde hacía semanas.

"_No sé quién ha podido creer que eres gay_" escribió para adularlo. "_Eres más hombre que Superman"._

"_Superman usa las trusas afuera del traje. No sé qué tan hombre puede ser si viste de esa manera"._

"_Cierto. ¿Te parece Batman?"_

"_Batman… y su extraña relación con Robin. Paso"._

"_Venga, ¿entonces quién serías?"_

"_Hulk"._

"_¿Hulk?"_

"_Es el menos homosexual de todos"._

"_¿Qué con Wolverine?_

"_Supongo que también está bien. Anda menos desnudo"._

Sentada frente a su ordenador, Sakura se encogió de hombros. Esa conversación sobre súper héroes era con mucho una de las cosas más retorcidas que había conversado. No. Había otras peores, cortesía de la rubia Yamanaka. Ino… recordando a su mejor amiga, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era ahora o nunca, si no se ponía las pilas con Sasuke, alguna otra arrastrada podía arrebatárselo de las manos.

"_Hace calor, ¿no crees?"_

"_Tengo aire acondicionado en mi habitación, no puedo sentirlo"._

Un rubor invadió las mejillas de Sakura al ver que su patético intento de coqueteo había sido derribado incluso antes de que comenzara. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? ¿Por qué? Debió haberle pedido a Ino consejos para ligar cuando tuvo el tiempo. O sea, la chica más popular (y un tanto zorra, debía reconocer) era su mejor amiga y ella no sabía absolutamente nada de citas. Patético, simplemente patético.

"_Pero podemos salir más tarde para que te refresques"._

Parpadeo. Otro parpadeo. Más parpadeos y luego Sakura estaba tallándose los ojos. ¿Había leído bien? ¿Sasuke Uchiha le había propuesto una cita? ¿SASUKE UCHIHA? ¿Su amor platónico ahora ya no tan platónico la había invitado a salir a ella? ¿A ella? Sakura sintió que el alma le abandonó el cuerpo durante unos minutos y se encontró invalidada para contestar cualquier cosa, ni siquiera un simple "sí". Todavía no acababa de asimilar el asunto. Cuando logró serenarse, le respondió que sí, que hoy no tenía planes por la tarde. Internamente se carcajeó de eso. Ella casi nunca tenía planes para salir desde que había estado esperando cazarlo justamente a él vía Facebook.

Pero los minutos pasaron y Sasuke no le confirmaba nada. Tal vez se había molestado porque lo había hecho esperar y ahora estaba retirando su oferta. Sakura sintió que podía llorar por lo injusto que era jugar con el corazón ilusionado de una pura jovencita como ella. Sin embargo, una notificación apareció en la parte inferior izquierda de su pantalla y sus esperanzas regresaron más un mini paro cardiaco al corazón.

¡Sasuke le había dado "me gusta" a su foto de perfil! ¡Sasuke la consideraba bonita!

Haruno no tuvo tiempo para gritar esta vez porque una nueva noticia la hizo más feliz que a un gordo en un bufete.

"_Hoy a las seis de la tarde en el centro del parque"_ había escrito Sasuke en su muro. En el chat el chico Uchiha ya aparecía desconectado.

La palabra "cita" revoloteó en la mente de Sakura un millón de veces antes de que se diera cuenta de que tenía alrededor de una hora para prepararse para su tan esperado y anhelado encuentro.

Maltratando el pobre ratón de la computadora, Sakura cerró su sesión en Facebook y tiró del cable de la corriente eléctrica cuando su computadora no quería apagar y le mostraba un cartel de "forzar apagado". Joder, ¡qué no tenía tiempo, estúpido Windows Seven! Con una fuerza ciclónica abrió la puerta de su clóset arrancándole casi las bisagras en el proceso. Ya las arreglaría su padre después.

Ahora debía alistarse para su cita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cerca de ser las seis de la tarde, Sasuke tomó su cartera de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y se arregló el cabello recién lavado por última vez. Él era muy vanidoso.

No estaba particularmente emocionado por su cita con la tal Sakura Haruno, simplemente le había pedido salir para deshacerse lo más pronto posible de la etiqueta de gay que le había puesto sus amigos por culpa de la apuesta que había hecho, en la cual, al perder, tuvo que publicar que tenía una relación con su rubio mejor amigo, Naruto. Pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se la pasaría bien; la chica le había parecido simpática por chat y se veía lo suficientemente bonita en sus fotos de perfil y Sasuke estaba satisfecho con eso.

A lo mejor hasta le pasaba igual que a Naruto quien, en su intento de dejar que lo llamaran homosexual, le había pedido una cita a una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga hacía un par de días y al final había regresado a su casa (la casa de Sasuke, hay que aclarar) contándole que había quedado total y completamente enamorado de ella y que eran oficialmente una pareja ya.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y se encogió de hombros decidiendo no pensar anticipadamente acerca de su cita, seguro de que entre él y Sakura pasaría lo que tendría que pasar.

* * *

**Bien, por si no lo han notado con el título y el final del shot, esto cierra la colección "Facebook". Sí, todo tiene un final.  
**

***saca los kleenex y se limpia las lágrimas* Estoy muy orgullosa de mí por haberla terminado y muy feliz de lo buenos que han sido conmigo durante este tiempo, teniéndome paciencia con las actualizaciones, soportándome y leyendo mis tonterías. Sobre todo, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que han dejado en los oneshots. **

**Sé que no contesto sus reviews y no crean que los tengo en mala fe o pienso en ellos como un número en el contador, sino que me consume mucho tiempo y yo prefiero gastarlo en escribir, además, siempre he pensado que un "gracias por comentar" nunca va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para las palabras que ustedes me dedican, así que me esfuerzo en escribir algo que les guste para solventar mi deuda, aunque esto me cree un círculo vicioso.**

**De verdad, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo, por apoyarme. Espero nos leamos en otro proyecto, ya sea de ustedes o mío.**

**Los quiero un montón.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_La Señorita Papas Fritas_


End file.
